


flow of the night

by unearth



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bookstores, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Amanita’s week has been unusually uneventful, so it makes sense that this is happening.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	flow of the night

Amanita’s week has been unusually uneventful, so it makes sense that this is happening.

One minute she had been stocking the magical realism section and the next someone was tugging at her arm, very gently, voice coming out in a hushed whisper. “Hi, sorry,” the stranger says, breath hitting the shell of Amanita’s ear. She fights back a shiver, tries to focus on whatever the hell is happening right now. “That guy over there has been following me for a few minutes, could you—” the girl laughs, like she’s very aware that the next thing that’s gonna leave her mouth is ridiculous. Like she’s already preparing to scurry off when Amanita doesn’t play along. “Could you pretend that we’re together or something?”

Yeah. That seems right. It’s a Thursday and nothing weird has happened, unlike last week when two drunk guys came in and almost pissed on the Christmas setup. That was on a fucking Monday. Really set the tone for the coming days.

But this isn’t drunk men threatening to urinate on the setup she so carefully decorated. She can deal with this. Say a few words, wrap her arm around a girl and stare down some creep. That’s definitely doable. 

And then she turns around.

And the girl standing there is so beautiful that the book in her hand nearly topples to the ground. She adjusts her grip, looks from the girl’s eyes to her glossed lips to her pulled up blonde hair and nods wordlessly, very aware that she hasn’t reacted to a woman like this since she had her bumbling gay panics in the fifth grade. It should be a little embarrassing, but the girl’s looking at her expectantly and it makes her straighten out her back, nonchalantly taking a peek of the guy who’s rounding the corner. Yeah. Total fucking creep show.

Sliding the book into the shelf, Amanita wraps her arm around the woman’s waist and smiles up at her. Jesus Christ, her heart is melting. “Fancy seeing you here,” she says, melts again at the way the girl smiles at her, “Couldn’t wait to see me at home?”

“I missed you too much,” she says, and her nose scrunches in the most adorable way. Her eyes trail down to the nametag on Amanita’s shirt and she bites her lip for a second before continuing. “You still up for grabbing dinner on the way home, Neets?”

_Neets_. Who the hell comes up with something so cute so fast? Amanita’s vaguely aware that her heart is pounding and the woman can probably feel it from where they’re joined, but whatever. Sue her. Pretty girls make her nervous. “Absolutely,” she says, a tad too loud, “Chinese?”

“Chinese.”

There’s a few seconds where they just look at each other. It seems like everyone around them is moving slowly, like time has stopped. She can feel the heat in her face, flushing all the way down to her chest.

And then the girl relaxes, casting a glare to door. The bell is jingling, signaling the exit of a customer.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman says, taking a step back. She’s still holding her books to her chest. “I didn’t mean to put you in that position. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You’re totally fine. I promise,” Amanita says, fidgeting with her lanyard. She holds her hand out, quirks an eyebrow. “Sorry we had to meet this way. I’m Amanita.”

The girl takes her hand with a shy smile. “Nomi.”

“That’s a really beautiful name. It suits you.”

Nomi’s cheeks flood with faint color, her eyes darting from the books in her arms to Amanita. “God, sorry I’m so awkward. I—I’ve seen you here a few times and I’ve always wanted to say hi. Obviously not like that, but.”

Is this really happening to her? A cute girl flirting with her in the middle of her shift? Thank you to whichever higher being that decided she deserved some good karma. “Really? Little old me?”

“Little old you,” Nomi agrees. Her smile is so contagious. Amanita thinks she might smile the rest of the night.

_Be bold,_ she thinks. This girl has cute glasses and a cute ponytail and a good taste in books from what she can see. Shit like this doesn’t just _happen_. “You have anything to do tonight?”

“Nope. Nothing.”

“I get off in half an hour,” she says, nodding to the front door. Her colored dreads fall to her shoulder. “If you wanted to get that Chinese.”

Nomi’s smile is blinding. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”


End file.
